Knight in Shining Leather
by starspangledfeels
Summary: For 3 years Adrien has maintained his double life as Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. He becomes torn between his feeling for Marinette and Ladybug, yet his life gets ironically more complicated when he realizes that they are the same person. While trying to defeat Hawkmoth once and for all, Adrien has to confront the truth, and decide if he wants to keep the alias of Chat Noir.
1. 1 A Hug

**Wow this is really exciting! I've never published anything on this website before. I used to be on Tumblr and you can find me on Wattpad under the same username I have here. My Wattpad account is primarily about the Avengers and superhero stuff. I have some really good stories and If you like my writing style you should definitely check it all out! But please go ahead and comment how I can improve! I love to get better when I'm writing, and I would love to hear everyone's ideas. This is the first chapter in an entire book I will be writing, so don't worry about reading this and not getting a follow-up. Again, thank you for taking the time to read this, and to comment if you will! This book will also be for about 13-14+, it is going to be a more mature fanfiction that deals with heavier themes. My other works will probably vary from light-hearted to even a little more intense. This chapter is kind've just setting the stage. Thank you for your patience while I figure this website out! This chapter is short just so I can get this going faster.**

 **3 Star Spangled Feels**

* * *

Adrien wasn't sure how he had ended up here. His feet had been dragging and his heart had been heavy. He had needed a reprieve from everything going on in his life. The battle he had fought at Ladybug's side tonight had not been particularly gruelling, but between fencing, his fashion shows, school, and running around as a superhero, Adrien was exhausted. On top of all of that, he had to maintain his perfect posterboy act with his father. The task was only getting harder all the time.

In truth, Adrien knew exactly how he ended up where he was. Earlier he had finished fighting an akuma with Ladybug. When she swung away to keep her identity hidden, he had been at a loss for something to do. As he wasn't in danger of de-transforming- still with his mask on- Adrien had gone to the one place where he always felt safe: Marinette's home.

He thought back to the first time he had come to her room. It seemed so long ago. She had been surprised to say the least. He held in a chuckle as he thought of her casual rebuffs at his banter and her immediate openness to him. Somehow he had broken through her walls easily, and he often wondered why it had been so natural. When Marinette was around civilian Adrien she always seemed… nervous. Adrien wondered if she still didn't trust him, despite the 3 years that had passed since his first day of public school. He could barely remember the incident that Chloe had caused, but he remembered Marinette's disappointed face vividly. He had vowed never to earn that as Chat Noir, and never to see that look on her face again.

In some ways he was relieved that he had connected with her so well. Adrien knew that his mask was supposed to protect his identity, but the only thing that it did was bring his true self out. When he was clad in the black leather and clutching his baton, Adrien was able to be who he wanted. He was unhindered by responsibility, his name, and his father. It was probably best that Marinette liked Adrien less that Chat, because it meant that she liked the parts of him that really counted.

What Adrien still didn't know was how he had ended up _exactly_ where he was, lying on Marinette's lap. Her fingers sifted absently through his hair as she read her book. They sat in companionable silence and he had to make an effort not to purr. Of all the tendencies Plagg gave him when he was Chat Noir, that was the most embarrasing. But he couldn't help leaning into her hand and closing his eyes, he was content just to be near her.

He also didn't know when exactly he had begun to fall in love with Marinette. For the past three years he had been madly in love with Ladybug; he was infatuated, completely overcome with her bravery and her energy. Somehow, after getting to know Marinette, the other half of his superhero duo seemed to pale in comparison. He felt torn straight down his core, half of him belonged firmly Ladybug's to control, but more and more Marinette had Adrien wrapped around her fingers. He felt guilty to say the least, like he was betraying both of them. Of course he wasn't dating either of the girls, but it just _felt_ wrong.

Adrien laid on his side, his eyes closed. He opened them, his eyes landing on the nearby bedside table. Sometimes when Chat appeared at Marinette's window he saw her scramble around her room, pulling down papers and flipping portraits down on their face. One picture frame- though usually turned down- had been left up when Marinette had eagerly let him into her bedroom. He gazed at the image, eyes focusing on the picture. His eyes widened as he realized, _that was him_. Or rather, that was a picture of Adrien, and Marinette had no idea that the boy in her picture was practically lying on her lap right now. Adrien was surprised- to say the least- and his body tensed.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked uncertainly, her hand pulling back from his hair. Adrien quickly adopted a smirk to cover his surprise, and he forced his body to relax.

"So? Adrien Agreste huh?" He asked slyly, looking up at her from under his lashes. Marinette tensed, her face turning red. She stuttered.

"That's none of your business," She scolded and sat up, which and forced Adrien to sit up as well. He faced her, sitting cross-legged with a cocky smile.

"Ah but it is my _purroblem_ ," He grinned wider. Did Marinette… like him? In his civilian form? Did Adrien have a chance with the girl who was tugging at his heart-strings in and out of the mask?

"What makes it your problem?" Marinette demanded, folding her arms. She glared at Adrien, who did his best to look somewhat innocent. She looked like an angry kitten with her hair sticking up oddly and a pout on her lips. He tried not to laugh, but he couldn't stop a small smile.

"Well I can't let just anyone steal my _purrincess_ can I?" He leaned in close, nose almost touching hers, and Marinette rolled her eyes. She gently pushed him away. She stood up, walking towards the picture frame, and took it gingerly into her hands. She smiled fondly at it before setting it gently face down on the table.

"Adrien isn't just anyone, kitty. He's absolutely amazing, he's incredibly smart and so kind. Adrien uses his fame for good, doing charity events and donating anything that he can. He always tries to include others. His home life leaves him isolated; his father is cold and uncaring, yet somehow he is just so warm and sweet. He completely dedicates himself to his friends and putting up with people like Chloé. Sometimes when he thinks that no one can see him, I see him wearing a sad look. I know that he feels alone, and I wish I could do something to help him. He… he means a lot to me, but sometimes it seems like he doesn't really know that I'm there." She frowned, falling backwards to lay on the bed beside him. Adrien leaned back and stared at the ceiling with her.

"He's an idiot if he can't see what's right in front of him." Adrien said confidently, almost wanting to laugh. He _was_ an idiot for not falling for her until now. She was amazing in his eyes, _absolutely_ amazing. At least he saw it now, better late than never. He didn't have time to think about Ladybug, because how could he not love this girl?

"Thanks, kitty." She spoke softly, turning her head to smile a small smile. Adrien met her bluebell eyes, and was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her. He had never before been so astounded by her compassion, love, and bright spirit. He didn't know that anyone cared about him so much, let alone his civilian form. He knew that Marinette cared about Chat Noir, and now he knew that she cared a great deal about Adrien too. He felt elated to think that someone cared about what happened to him, that someone cared about _every bit_ of him. It was looking into her eyes that made him realize the truth that had been hiding in plain sight; it was that deep look of fondness that he had grown to know so well. _Ladybug_. She was Ladybug, Marinette was Ladybug. It all made sense. The disappearing, the weird excuses, her state of constant exhaustion, and her presence in convenient places.

He jumped up in shock, hitting his head on the low ceiling above her loft bed. He stuttered, but he swallowed his words. Adrien gazed at Marinette in astonishment, and her brows furrowed.

"Kitty?" She asked uncertainly, she looked a little hurt and confused. But it all made sense to Adrien. Why she opened up to him so easily and why she seemed to know a little more about him than he told her. It clarified many situations when she was there and his lady was nowhere to be found. It explained why she thought him "an insufferable flirt,"(as she reminded him occasionally).

"I… uh," Adrien searched for an excuse to get out of the room and think, to explain his unusual behavior. "Gotta go, homework, getting late… I uh...see you tomorrow!" He spluttered, using his baton to bypass the stairs and swing straight out the nearest window. Marinette jumped up, book forgotten, and rushed to the window. She watched him go, and he stopped a block or two away where she couldn't see him. He watched her look for him, and he watched her frown, her expression hurt. Adrien wished he could quell her worries, but he couldn't do that when he didn't even know how _he_ felt about the whole situation.

He turned and slid down, back pressed against a chimney, sitting with a thud. He didn't know where to start, everything was swirling in his head and Adrien forced himself to go through a process. What did he know? He loved Ladybug and he loved Marinette. That problem was solved. He no longer had to worry about being torn between two girls, because they were the same person. He now knew that Marinette _really_ liked Adrien. But, that brought up it's own set of issues.

On the surface the statement seemed overwhelmingly positive: Marinette liked Adrien. But he knew better than to jump for joy. Marinette was Ladybug so by extension Ladybug liked Adrien. But Adrien, the perfect son, the model, the straight-A-student, the sweetheart of Paris, _he wasn't truly real_. Sure, Adrien loved using his fame for positive influences, and he really was a good person. However, he wasn't the perfect kid who did whatever his father told him too.

The real Adrien was released when his mask was _on_. When he wasn't using his Miraculous, Adrien was a mask. He was who he had to be. He kept himself bundled up and showed only the traits that people wanted to see. He was the leather wearing, pun making jokester who served as Ladybug's partner. Marinette liked Adrien. She liked the posterboy, the model, the straight-A-student, the perfect son. That wasn't all there was to him. Adrien knew that Marinette cared about her "kitty". But as far as he knew it was a platonic relationship. He was her _friend_ , the shoulder to cry on, the one to give advice, the guy who would never judge her. She could say anything to him, she could be her true self, she could be completely open because there were no consequences. She didn't think that she knew him without the mask, there were no dangers, no drawbacks. He could be her best friend, free of worry and no strings attached. That was what Marinette needed.

And what did Ladybug need? She needed a partner, a comrade, a friend to have her back. Ladybug didn't need the distraction or worry of knowing Chat Noir's civilian identity. She was better off this way, happier this way. It seemed almost every day that she had to remind him about not sharing their identities for safety reasons. Ladybug didn't need to be romantically involved with her partner, she didn't need to be worried.

So Adrien swore to himself right then and there that he would take her secret to his grave. It wasn't his place to know, but it _was_ his place to protect her. He was Chat Noir _and_ Adrien: the comrade, the partner, the best friend, the shoulder to cry on, the pun loving cat, the guy who would never judge, the advice giver, the posterboy, the perfect son, the model. He sure as hell wasn't going to mess all of that up just to add "lover" to that list. Who was he to mess it all up? Who was he to put this on her shoulders? He could handle this burden, and he _would_ handle this burden. All because he loved her, every piece of her. So he would be what she needed, and what she wanted. He would show his interest in her through his civilian form because that was where she wanted to be loved. He would be the perfect partner to Ladybug, because that was what she wanted.

And most importantly Chat Noir would be the best friend, the shoulder to cry on, and the advice giver with Marinette. Because that was where she needed to be loved. Not with kisses, or flowers, or love letters, or chocolates. No, with kindness, support, and friendly love. After all, Adrien was Chat Noir, a knight. His job was to serve the one he was sworn to.

And, well, Marinette was his princess.


	2. 2 A Date

Holy crap it's been a long while. I've been so busy with school and finals and I have been working on over 6 different Miraculous fanfictions ALONE. That doesn't include the other things that I'm writing. This chapter is over twice as long as the last one to make up for the time! Go ahead and re-read the first chapter just to get reacquainted with the story if you'd like. :)

Love, StarSpangledFeels.

* * *

Chat leapt across the snowy rooftops with his mind running in circles. He had run out of patience once the sky grew dark and he just had to see her. All throughout the day Adrien had been bursting with energy. He grinned when he thought about what he had done earlier that day…

 _Adrien flew through his room, getting dressed and ready for school in seconds. He was out the door after an awfully slow breakfast with Nathalie and sliding into his car. He was bundled up, had his scarf on, and his mind was running a hundred miles an hour. Adrien zoomed off toward the high school so that he could park in an obscure location. Once he had pulled into a spot he rarely used, Adrien waited tensely in his car. He had a plan and he was just waiting for the text from Alya. It felt like time was dragging and Adrien crackled with energy._

 _He tapped his feet and interlocked his fingers. Alya had said that she was running early for once, he hoped that this would work. When his phone buzzed he was all too ready to go. He jumped up and locked his car in one smooth motion the second her text message lit up his screen._

" _She's here." It read. He raced towards his classroom, his scarf and bag swinging wildly. His feet pounded down the halls and people rushed to get out of his way. He slid into the room just before the bell rang; to the amusement of their teacher. His shoes made a squeaking sound and it made him wince just a bit. His eyes scanned the classroom as he headed for this usual seat. Just like she had promised, in his seat, Alya was sitting beside Nino with a shit-eating grin. Alya gave him a thumbs up, and Nino mouthed, "sick move, dude."_

 _Marinette sat behind them, her eyes downcast. She looked somewhat dejected and Adrien figured that a certain Cat might be on her mind. A cat who had left rather abruptly last night, he realized. He slid onto the bench next to Marinette with a small smile spread across his face. He didn't want to give her a heart attack with a wide one- she often complained to Chat that Adrien's bigger smiles were 'dazzling'. Adrien tried not to smile wider at the thought. Marinette looked up with a start to see who had sat next to her, and when it wasn't Alya she began to speak, but her voice cut off as her breath hitched._

" _Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Adrien kept his little smile perfect, focusing on looking natural for her. She looked like she was choking and her eyes were wide with surprise. He was careful not to tack today on the end of his question, he didn't plan leaving his new seat for a long while._

" _A-Adrien! I uh… Hi! Um.. Good day.. Wait uh, Sure!" She finally found the answer she was looking for and squeaked out the affirmative. Adrien smiled a little more, he thought that she was adorable when she was flustered._

" _Thanks, Marinette." He whispered as their first period teacher began to talk._

" _Thank- Ah! I mean you're not- welcome. I mean you're welcome!" She stuttered again and Adrien felt like he could laugh hard enough to cry, he loved turning the tables on her. Usually he was the one head over heels for her, but now she was the one scrambling to collect her thoughts._

" _I'm hopeless," He heard her mutter. He hid his grin. She was anything but hopeless. Marinette had no idea that he was in love with her too, and that Adrien loved this little game of Chat and Ladybug that he got to play._

 _Alya looked up at them from over her shoulder and Adrien flashed her a rather Chat-like grin that clearly read,'I know exactly how much of an effect I have on her and I intend to enjoy this.' Alya snickered and whispered something to Nino._

 _After that point Marinette got a little less squeaky and a little less shy as the day went by. She didn't jump as high when he spoke to her and she didn't make awkward gestures with her arms. By the time school got out Adrien had been glad to see that her real personality was shining through her shyness. He knew that tomorrow would be harder in regards to pretending that he didn't know everything about her already. It was hard to reign his feelings in. Every time that he met her eyes he wanted to kiss her senseless. Every time that he watched her talk about something she was passionate about and it the color of her red cheeks began to dull, he wanted to explain everything and tell her that he was relieved that she was Marinette_ and _Ladybug._

 _He enjoyed the day immensely anyways, despite his desire to treat her like his princess- as he would if there were no secrets holding them apart. He had to catch himself frequently from saying too much or letting his Adrien act slip. He let out a joke or two and was worried both times that somehow she had surreptitiously figured out who he was. Until the danger passed and she looked away he was on pins and needles. He loved her, plain and simple. But he couldn't tell her that until much, much later. It was frustrating._

Chat was pulled out of his thoughts when his feet landed on the trapdoor above his lady's room. He tried to dust some of the snow off of his suit and the slick, leather-like material let the ice slide right off. He knocked softly on the door and he felt the right side of his mouth curve up in an eager smile. It was winter, so naturally, despite the fact that it was only 8, the sun was long gone. He would appreciate getting out of the cold. He heard muffled steps and he stepped back. And suddenly she was there, bluebell eyes, vibrant hair, oversized sweater and all. He smiled wider. "Hey _Purr_ incess," he smirked.

She had dragged him in by the ear in an instant, shutting and locking her trapdoor. She slung a blanket around his shoulders and Adrien hadn't noticed just how cold he was until she did so. She gestured toward the hot cocoa that was suspiciously already waiting for him next to her bed and she sat down. Her crossed legs jittered with excitement and she waited as Chat snuggled into the blanket she had given him. They sat across from each other and Chat was distracted by the bouncing of her knees against his. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raised before purposefully taking a long sip from his mug. She waited impatiently. He grinned.

"How was your day?" He finally purred and leaned close to her face. Marinette was too excited to push him away from her.

"Adrien sat next to me in class!" She shrilled, her voice a little too loud. He worried about her parents coming up to ask about the noise. He didn't want that to happen, but Chat knew just how to rile her up. He had to tease her a little, he couldn't resist.

"Adrien who?" He blinked innocently. Marinette scowled.

"You know who I'm talking about, Chaton." She growled, her eyes rolling in exasperation.

"Ooooh _that_ Adrien." Chat conceded, his smile the widest it had been all day. Marinette slapped him in the arm, and he was glad that she didn't hit too hard or he would have had a bruise to cover up. "Soooo, he sat by you." He urged, eager to hear what she had thought about it. He was in a unique position. He could figure out her honest thoughts on what he did and the opportunity was invaluable.

"He talked to me all day! Me! Adrien Agreste talked to me! At first I made a complete fool of myself but somehow I managed to get clear words out. He didn't seem to even notice my stuttering-" Marinette continued to babble and Adrien loved to listen to her talk. He got lost in her bluebell eyes as she spoke and he couldn't help but smile like a lovesick idiot if he wasn't careful. He tried to collect his facial features into a more neutral expression. He would be boiling with jealousy except for the fact that she was talking about him. She was squealing and hyperventilating over _him_. He couldn't believe it.

"I can't imagine why he would want to sit next to me. I bet that he was just being nice, I think that Alya took his seat, not the other way around. Maybe I should thank her for that, but what if he was uncomfortable?" It was this train of thought that pulled Adrien from his mind and compelled him to action.

"I'm sure he adores you, Marinette." He assured automatically, and Marinette swiftly turned her unbelieving gaze on him. Her expression was obviously doubting and Chat felt worry in the pit of his stomach. What if Marinette never believed that his feelings were genuine? It was hard not to tell her that he knew for a fact that Adrien adored her, but how was he supposed to get her to believe him? She didn't know his identity but would she _ever_ believe that he loved her when she knew who he was? "You're amazing, Marinette. I'd bet anything that he knows it."

Marinette let out a huff, "Do you use your charm on every girl you know?"

"Just you, purrincess," He purred right back, wiggling his eyebrows at her and leaning in close. She snorted and made a face, pushing him back by the shoulder. Chat smiled good-naturedly at her, tilting his head and looking into her bluebell eyes. "And Ladybug," he amended, a smirk beginning to overtake his expression. Marinette huffed again and Adrien realised that she was _both_ of the girls he just named, so she wouldn't believe him.

"No, really! Ladybug is… amazing." Chat quickly began to explain. "My feelings for her are totally genuine, even if I do come off as a flirt." Marinette raised an eyebrow, and she was obviously waiting for the explanation for her subjection to his flirting.

"And why I care about you… that's not so easy to explain," Chat admitted in a lower voice. He remembered how he had felt when he had been unsure of Ladybug's identity, how he had been unable to allow himself to think about Marinette. How it had been so confusing and conflicting when he thought that he had loved two separate girls at the same time. He thought about how she might be conflicted too, how _hopefully_ she cared about the boy in the black leather and the model.

And then her arms were around his waist and she was splayed across his lap. One of her hands was curled up in his hair at the nape of his neck and he silently counted the ways that he just loved her. She squeezed him tight until his leather-clad arms wrapped around her and she relaxed into his arms. Chat felt whole with her there, but he didn't know why she needed the hug. However, he didn't mind that she was doing it, and he didn't mind being there for her.

"You're amazing, too, Chaton." She murmured before she squeezed her eyes shut and stayed in his arms for a while longer. He held her like that for a while. Finally she cleared her throat and he let her go somewhat begrudgingly.

Chat looked out at the black night sky and the artificially lit city through the nearest window, he sighed. "It's late, princess." He smiled regretfully. Marinette looked at him with an expression that he couldn't determine.

"Don't stray too far, alley cat." Marinette teased, her tone dark. Chat stood and his heart melted at the sly look on her face. She was gorgeous, and he loved it when she threw sass right back in his face. It was incredibly hot and Chat could barely keep the dazed look off his face. Just one comment and that _look_ was enough to wipe him out. He kept it together until he had leaped through her window and onto her balcony where she couldn't see. He grinned, a wide grin that made his face hurt. He seriously loved that girl.

 ***MLB***

Adrien was in high spirits when he walked into his classroom the next morning and took the seat that he had used yesterday. He had arrived early, but Marinette's tendency to be late guaranteed that he generally got to class before she did. Like usual, Marinette burst into the classroom right as the bell rung, immediately blushed red, and tried to be silent as she made her way to her seat. Like usual she made it there without issue, but when she put her bag down her foot snagged in the strap and she tumbled right onto Adrien.

Only a second later he had gently pushed her up into a sitting position and Marinette blinked in surprise. Adrien was used to correcting Marinette's clumsiness as Chat and did so unthinkingly, not beginning to ponder if she or their classmates would wonder at the strength hiding behind the 'unassuming model'. Marinette felt like the way his hands touched her was familiar, and it confused her to no end.

Adrien had pulled his homework out of his backpack and was already scribbling on a piece of spare paper. He watched Marinette pull her things out of her backpack beside him. When she was sitting upright again, Adrien casually scooted the paper between them. He watched her eyes flit over the short note that he had written.

"How was your day?" It asked, and Adrien looked down into her bluebell eyes with another one of those small, cautious smiles. Her eyes were wide and she looked back at the note and back to him as if she was unsure that it was for her. Adrien nodded once, his smile getting a little wider. He just couldn't understand how she was having trouble believing that Adrien Agreste wanted anything to do with her.

"It was good, what about you?" She wrote in cute swirling letters. Adrien smiled when he read the note and risked a glance at the teacher. He had been adding notes as she spoke, careful to avoid looking like he was passing notes. Adrien had had only 3 years to perfect passing notes, but somehow he had done it.

"It was positively awesome for a day at a fashion show," Adrien wrote, the ink in his black pen gliding quietly against the paper. He wasn't lying, all day he had been cooped up in his house or at the venue. Of course, when the night came he had gone to Marinette's house and had a far better time. But he couldn't tell her that. He resisted the urge to insert several cat puns in the message.

"How can you not enjoy a fashion show?" Marinette looked up at him with shock written plainly in her eyes. "I'd kill to work in a Gabriel Agreste show," She wrote, adding to her original statement. Adrien let out a low chuckle.

"Consider yourself hired as my newest assistant. Just show up and I'll pretend to put you to work." Adrien smiled at her when she looked back up from reading what he wrote. He added some more notes to his page just as the teacher looked up. All the woman saw was Marinette and Adrien studying papers on their joint desk. Nothing suspicious.

"I can't tell if you're joking." She scrawled.

"I'm serious," He flashed a wide smile at her. Her eyes lit up and seemed to scream 'thank you,' continuously. She wasn't even blushing, and Adrien was glad that he was breaking through her shell. "Can I talk to you after class?" He tried to write it with a neutral expression, afraid that she might magically know that he was Chat Noir and think he was just trying to get to Ladybug. The thought kept plaguing him, he needed to do this right.

"Sure," Marinette wrote after blinking at the paper for a minute or two. Adrien held back a smile, did she really think that she didn't stand a chance with him? How could she not see how amazing she was? How could she not inherently believe that he cared?

And with that he let her study. They made eye contact a few times, but she would quickly turn red when he smiled fondly at her and her eyes would dart away. It made him struggle to contain a chuckle. She was the _cutest_ thing when she was flustered. Which was often, Adrien had to admit. He hid his staring at her, trying not to make her more nervous than she already was. But he couldn't help watching those pretty blue eyes, the way they shined and sparkled. When the bell rang and released them from Miss Maritchoir's France History class Adrien shoved everything into his backpack in one smooth move. Marinette was frantically trying to organize her bag as some of the folders and been disrupted. Adrien waited patiently.

Marinette looked up when she had slung her bag over her shoulders and her cheeks burned red. Adrien smiled down at her as they walked from the classroom and towards _her_ next class. No doubt Marinette would be surprised when they got there, Adrien thought.

"So, I was wondering…" Adrien trailed off and turned to face her with a hopeful expression. Marinette looked up at him and big her lip.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, and Adrien offered her a reassuring smile. She looked a little light-headed and Adrien was worried that she might pass out. He couldn't believe that she had been this nervous around him for years and he had never really noticed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me," he finished, staring into her beautiful bluebell eyes. He struggled to avoid getting lost in them. And then she collapsed. Adrien quickly reached forward and caught her.

"Adrien! Give me back my best-" Alya began, marching up to the embarrassed Adrien. He grinned sheepishly at her when she saw that Marinette was passed out. "What did you _do_?" Alya demanded, putting a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter trying to escape.

"I asked her out on a date," Adrien's face was red now, a contrast to the pale of Marinette's face. He wasn't struggling to hold her up it was just not how he had expected this to go. Alya burst out laughing and put one of Marinette's dropping arms over her shoulder.

"C'mon, lover boy, let's get her to the nurse's." Alya continued to laugh as they half carried Marinette to the nurse's. Marinette's eyelids were fluttering and Adrien felt horrible. He had made her pass out- _he had_ _actually_ _made her faint_. He was too surprised to chuckle. He couldn't decide if he would ever let her live this down. They arrived at the office and the receptionist gasped.

"Is she alright?" They all knew how clumsy Marinette was and Adrien guessed that the woman thought Marinette had stumbled into a wall and hit her head or something.

"She fainted," Alya interjected, and Adrien was glad for her stepping in. He wouldn't have known what to say. They were rushed into the nurse's office and Adrien and Alya set the unconscious ravenette on the cot. The two stood back against the wall as Marinette opened her eyes and the nurse promptly began demanding how she felt. Adrien chuckled under his breath when Marinette met his eyes and her face turned a crimson shade of red.

He gave her a sheepish smile before the nurse spun around and swatted him lightly on the top of his head. Adrien yelped. "Stop distracting the poor girl," the nurse hissed. Adrien found himself being shoved out the small office and he could still hear Alya laughing her head off. Adrien pouted, but he quickly set his jaw. Even if he was deeply concerned about his lady he didn't get to sulk. He needed to act gentleman-like and wait patiently for Marinette and Alya to appear.

As he waited his mind wandered. What was Marinette thinking right now?

"Alright, out you go, dear." He heard the nurse speaking and he prepared a small sheepish smile for Marinette. Alya had an arm around Marinette's shoulder and she had a shit eating grin displayed prominently on her face. Marinette still looked red in the face and when her blue eyes met his her knees shook a little. Adrien smiled a little wider and he wordlessly took the late pass the nurse offered him. They began to walk towards Marinette's next class and Adrien looked down at her and tried to meet her eyes. She was looking at anything but him. Adrien smiled, she was adorable.

"You know the offer still stands, Mari. I was figuring we could go out to lunch today- if you wanted. I'd invite you too, Alya but it probably wouldn't be much of a date if I did." Adrien smiled pleasantly at the pair. Alya grinned and Marinette began to stutter.

"Y-y-ou and M-me on a d-D-date?" Marinette squeaked. Her blue eyes were wide and her arms were awkwardly tense at her side. It reminded Adrien of how she used to make a weird box around her head with her arms when she got nervous.

"Of course she'll go with you!" Alya interjected, and shot the ravenette a look. Marinette just nodded weakly. She seemed relieved that Adrien hadn't asked about the fainting spell. Adrien smiled wider.

"Then I'll meet you at the front steps for lunch?" He offered, and Marinette nodded again. He grinned. "Great," he beamed.

 ***MLB***

"Hey, Mari!" Adrien said enthusiastically when she was close enough to hear him. He waited at the school's front steps and she turned red again. He wondered how long it would take for that to subside. Alya was guiding the girl towards him and smiling widely as well. When she pushed Marinette right in front of him, Alya nodded satisfactorily and waltzed away.

"H-hi Adrien," she murmured shyly. "W-where were you thinking of g-going?"

"Where ever you'd like! I have a few ideas in mind if you don't have a favorite." Adrien continued to smile. He was taking his lady on a date. He was finally able to show a little bit of the overwhelming affection that he felt for her.

"I um- well I don't have a favorite honestly." Adrien was glad that Marinette's stutter seemed to fade as she spoke.

"Is _La Grand Palace de Paris_ okay?" He asked, already having made reservations. He had known that Marinette was likely to just be a sweetheart and let him choose where to go.

"S-sure," She fingered the clasp of her clutch purse. _Damn it_ , Adrien thought. There was that stutter again. He wished that he didn't make her so nervous. _One day it'll be better_ , he promised himself.

"So, tell me, have you been working on any designs lately? By the way, I forgot to mention that your outfit is really pretty. Did you make it?" He started the conversation as they walked toward one of the best restaurants in the area. Adrien examined her red skirt and black and white shirt. She looked stunning in it and Adrien loved the way she was bundled up in a matching set of gloves, a hat, and a coat. She had black ankle warmers on over her black leggings and flats.

Adrien began to fill the chill in the air and was glad that the restaurant was so close. He hated to see her shiver. He had half a mind to offer her his dark blue coat.

"I did make it." Marinette said suddenly, and Adrien smiled down at her. No stutter. "Thank you," she added with another deep blush. Adrien just nodded and touched her elbow lightly when they reached the restaurant so that she wouldn't keep walking. She froze, and Adrien wondered if this was her reaction to such a light touch, what would she do if he kissed her?

"Welcome to the _La Grand Palace de Paris_ ," the door greeter beamed, his eyes running over Marinette rather appraisingly and for much too long in Adrien's opinion. He held back a hiss in the back of his throat and casually laced his fingers with Marinette's. The ravenette froze, and the waiter frowned a little.

"Reservation for Adrien Agreste, a table for two." Adrien said with a casual smile. However he let his eyes bore into the waiter's. _Mine_ , they screamed. He wondered if Marinette would faint, she grasped his hand so tightly that Adrien was very glad he was wearing gloves to dull the pain. He smiled a little when he realized that if she were holding the hand of any other guy she'd probably break their hand. As it was, it stung a little. But Adrien didn't care, both the waiter's anger and Marinette's blush were well worth it. Needless to say they were promptly seated at a table on level two where they could look out onto the streets of Paris.

"This is a nice place," Marinette said casually, and Adrien wondered if she would protest the incredible amount of spoiling he was sure to give to her. He would never budge on the stance of showering her with gifts. She was his princess, she deserved the world. He would give as much of it as he could to her. So if a silly little expensive restaurant bothered her, he would have to cautiously get her used to the lucrative amounts of money that he could and _wanted_ to spend on her.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked casually, not that it would change much. Maybe it'd change his approach a little. Marinette turned a little red and shook her head.

"I just don't understand why you're spending all this money on me," She murmured, looking down at her hands. Adrien felt a little warmth in his chest and reached across the small table to put a hand gently over her clasped ones. Marinette looked up so quickly it was a wonder that she didn't get whiplash.

"Because I like you, Mari. I wanted to take you on a date. This is nothing compared to what I think that you're worth." Adrien's hand waved lazily at the menus on their table. He gave her a deep grin and her breath hitched. His smile grew a bit wider. Her hand was tense under his and a little cough from the waitress who arrived at the table gave him reason enough to pull his hand away.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked. She was blonde and had brown eyes and Adrien couldn't care less. He only looked at the girl when he spoke to her, and otherwise kept his eyes locked onto Marinette. The waitress was acting strange, he thought. She kept smiling at him. Marinette looked suddenly a little annoyed, before the neutral and timid expression flashed back onto her face. To Adrien, she looked like Ladybug in that moment.

"I'll have whatever the chef recommends," Adrien spared the waitress not so much as a glance. "What about you, Marinette." Adrien watched as the raven haired girl looked down at her expansive menu and Adrien smiled a little. "Order whatever you want," He said in a very gentle tone, like she was glass and his voice could become a sledgehammer if he wasn't careful.

"Alfredo sauce and Linguini with mushrooms and chicken?" She asked timidly, and the waitress jotted that down. Adrien didn't look her way as she strolled off.

"I take it you like Italian? I'll have to remember that for next time." Adrien met her blue eyes and noticed that she suddenly looked distressed or something. "Unless you don't want to-"

"No!" Marinette blurted quickly, and her hands flew up to her mouth in embarrassment. "No, I mean that I'd l-love to next time- er I'd love to go out again." She started stumbling over her words again and Adrien held in a sigh. He hated that he made her so nervous.

"Then there'll be a next time," Adrien promised smoothly, and Marinette's cheeks grew even redder. He marveled at the rich color that could bloom on her cheeks. He helped lead the conversation through lunch, and she stayed pretty nervous until the end when their plates were empty, and their stomachs full. They sat laughing and talking until Adrien realized that they might be late getting back to school. The food had been good, and Adrien was relieved. He didn't want their first lunch date to be too fancy, but subpar food wouldn't have been an ideal outcome. They walked from the restaurant and Adrien had to resist taking her hand. It would be too much, he reminded himself. _She doesn't know that you know her inside and out and already love her_ , he thought.

Slow and steady wins the race, he chanted in his head. That was quickly becoming his motto, but he didn't really mind. They walked back to school in comparative quiet, but Adrien stayed close by her side. A few times Marinette would glance up at him when he spoke and her cheeks would glow red again. He smiled, this was going to be an adventure.


	3. 3 An Akuma

**I know, I know, Chloe has been akumatized before and this was not her form, but, IDC this is a fanfiction and I'm claiming artistic license. I know it's been ages but I hope you enjoy. In fact, I wrote a one shot to make up for how late this is in an attempt to get you all to forgive me for the long wait and ending to this chapter. Anyhow, without further ado, Chapter 3! Oh! and there is some swearing in this chapter, huzzah.**

* * *

Adrien stared at the television on the nearest wall to his right shoulder. An akuma, a rather silly looking girl in a bright yellow costume with black stripes was fighting a red figure that he'd know anywhere. The news van was parked far, far away to avoid getting damaged, but the camera was zoomed in enough for Adrien to see that his lady was not doing well. He had been in his room, minding his own business and working on homework. He _had_ been in a good mood. He had walked Marinette home after school in a chivalrous gesture that he hoped flattered her. They even had weekend plans to see a movie. Apparently, now he needed to go help her defeat an akuma. His good mood was replaced by determination to sort out whatever this mess was.

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien said with practiced, yet genuine, confidence. His clothing was replaced with slick indestructible spandex, his facial features covered by a mask. His gloves' claws shot out and his leather boots materialized. He felt the familiar weight of his lifelike cat's ears, and his lips split into a devious grin. He felt good again, sure of himself. Today had been the day of his second lunch date with Marinette, and he was jazzed about their upcoming dinner and movie. School had gone well, a test had even been rescheduled.

Automatically his feet flipped him towards his windows and in one smooth movement he unclasped his baton. He opened his window and swung straight onto the nearest roof. And then his baton slipped on a nearby roof, the offending roof tile falling towards the ground. And so did he. Chat let out a surprised yelp as his course towards the fight was cut off. His back hit the ground and he gasped, the breath flying out of his lungs.

"What the hell-" Chat cursed shakily once his breath was back. He looked around for his baton, and it was a few feet away. He stared at the glinting silver metal before attempting to spring up onto his feet. He slipped; again. He had managed to land in an alley where a puddle was hiding from the sun, and he was sitting _right_ in it. He growled at the liquid. Ever since he put on the Miraculous and he transformed, Adrien had had a _serious_ problem with water.

Once, a few years ago, they had fought a little akumatized girl who hadn't gotten the water-bender action figure that she wanted. Naturally the little kid had the same powers. Ladybug had miraculously emerged completely dry from the fight to discover that her Chat was _hiding under a car_. He was totally drenched and was hissing and trying to paw the water of his body. Ladybug had fallen down in a mess of laughter as Chat desperately howled that it wasn't his fault and he had no idea what was happening to him. When Ladybug eventually got him a towel she explained that when she had good luck, he had to deal with the balance and take the bad luck.

And speak of the devil, a single drop fell on Chat's head causing him to hiss and duck under the nearest roof. It suddenly and quickly began to drizzle and Chat swore that the hair was rising on the back of his neck. Chat knew what he had to do, and he didn't like it. He steeled himself, fought against the urge to run, and stepped into the light rain. Immediately the 'light' rain became a _torrent_. Chat looked up and to his great begrudgement, there was a very obvious increase of water falling above him. Somewhere nearby Ladybug was probably miraculously dry and fighting without hindrance. Meanwhile Chat would be taking the brunt of it all. He sighed.

"Anything for Marinette," he whispered to himself. And before he could take another step, where surely the torrent of rain would follow, the paw on his baton flashed. It was _her_. She was calling. He grabbed his baton despite knowing that he must be a sight. He accepted the call and held out his baton, giving her a full view of his sorry and drenched state.

"Chat! Where are you?! I- _oh_. Oh no." Ladybug's eyes were fixed on him, and he winced.

"Are you wet at all?" Chat asked, raising an eyebrow. Ladybug frowned. She looked to her right and quickly jumped to another roof, seemingly avoiding something.

"Unfortunately for you, no." She mused. "How fast can you get here?"

"I can't even walk, m'lady. My baton is useless." Chat paused, and eyed her. Maybe...

"What is it? What are you thinking?" Ladybug demanded, her eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing.

"I think I might need to de-transform. I can't escape this bad luck. If I do I'm not sure what'll happen to you LB. But I can't do much to help you here."

"That's too dangerous, you might get hurt by the akuma just trying to get here!" Ladybug scolded.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, m'lady. Try not to have all the fun." Chat smiled at her and winked, trying not to show how miserable he felt.

"Chat! Wait! There's something-" But he had already hung up and let his transformation fall. Plagg appeared in front of his eyes, limply hanging next to his face. Adrien quickly scooped him up from the air. Still wet, Adrien rushed towards the nearest cover from the rain and wrapped his kwami up near his chest. Plagg shivered and Adrien frowned.

"Do you need cheese?" He asked his kwami quietly, realising that he was in the open. "I didn't even use Cataclysm."

"Just give me a few minutes while you walk to the Eiffel Tower, kid." Plagg grumbled, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Adrien felt terrible for his kwami. He quickly pulled out his phone to check that it wasn't damaged, and he decided that he might as well watch the live feed on the Ladyblog as he walked. When the screen came on and the date flashed at him, Adrien smacked a palm to his forehead.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered, dragging his hand across his face and sighing. "It's Friday the 13th. _It's_ _Friday the fucking 13th_. Of course it is."

"Why do you think you slipped, kid?" Came the muffled voice of his kwami from Adrien's shirt collar. "This is a day that even Ladybug's usual luck can't combat, so the universe throws the balance at us." Adrien frowned, worried about his kwami and worried about his Princess. She could handle herself just fine… but with the rain and bad luck? He needed to get there fast to help.

"How come I was lucky earlier today?" Adrien asked as he sped up his pace. His kwami made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"Sometimes luck is just luck." The little cat said offhandedly, and Adrien saw an alert on his phone from the Ladyblog. Alya had arrived at the scene and had captured a high quality image of the akuma, with the akuma's name and the suspected identity of the victim hastily superimposed at the side. Adrien groaned.

"Queen Bee, an obvious name for the akuma, is suspected to be Miss Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the Paris's own Mayor." The simple statement was enough to confirm one thing that Adrien had been suspecting. Chloe _had_ been glaring at Marinette and others the past few days, despite her best behavior movement long ago.

"Shit," Adrien began to run to the famous landmark. He had always known of Chloe's misleading yet somehow genuine crush on him in college. But she had changed a bit in high school, for some reason he had deluded himself into thinking that she had gotten over her obsessive crush on him. Apparently not. Apparently she was still crazy enough to get akumatized over his budding relationship with Marinette. Ironically no one but him or Plagg knew how extensive Adrien's love for Marinette was, or that Chloe's overreaction to them going on some lunch dates wasn't so over the top, considering that Adrien harbored the hopes to maybe marry her someday.

He ducked behind an alleyway when he was close enough, and was pleased to see that Plagg had stayed relatively warm. Adrien's undershirt wasn't soaked all the way through, due to some shred of luck.

"Claws out?" He asked somewhat timidly, and his kwami tiredly rolled his eyes before zipping into the silver ring on Adrien's right hand.

The rain above immediately turned into a torrent again and Chat Noir sighed. "I'll get you lots and lots of cheese after this, buddy, I promise."

* * *

Well it turns out that perhaps he shouldn't have ended the conversation so quickly. Chat clutched at the bloody wound in his side as Ladybug threw her lucky charm into the sky. The swarm of miraculous butterflies swirling about him was a huge relief as he felt his flesh knit back together.

"CHAT!" Ladybug barrelled into him, clutching him tightly. His eyes widened as he caught her around the waist, a blush dancing across his cheeks. Thank god the mask covered that or he would never hear the end of it.

"Oh you idiot cat, I thought you were _dead_!" She pulled back just as suddenly as she had sprung upon him and swatted at his arm.

"Well gee, LB, that makes me feel warm and toasty." He grumbled, rubbing at his new bruise to add to the collection.

"Well, gee, _Chat_ ," She replied angrily, "Seeing you get hurt and nearly killed because you wouldn't listen to me earlier when I was trying to warn you about her stingers doesn't make _me_ feel all 'warm and toasty'."

"My kwami needed me to release my transformation, besides, no harm no foul, right?" He tried to be positive but the wrath of Ladybug was daunting to even him.

"You did get hurt!"

"And you were there to patch me up!"

"Chat!" She exploded. "How can I trust you to protect _me_ when you go and do stupid things like _that-_ when you can't even protect yourself!"

Chat Noir felt his heart crumble into pieces like she had just cataclysmed it.

He stumbled back from her, wide eyed and hurt. "Ladybug- I- I don't-"

"You don't _think_! What would I do if you died Chat?! You need to stop protecting me and getting yourself hurt, I need a partner not a handicap." She snapped.

Chat's face grew pale and he stepped back, his heart breaking even more.

Ladybug's eyes shone with regret and she raised her hand to her mouth, "Oh, God, no, _Chat_ I'm sorry that wasn't fair to say-"

"No." Chat Noir said roughly, looking away. "You're right. I've done more harm than good today, I… I'm sorry Ladybug."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, to see that anger and disappointment again.

She didn't say a word as he slipped away, or as the tears slipped down his face.

What good _was_ he if he couldn't even be her partner in battle?


End file.
